Wait Till I Can Dream
by Ritsuki-chan
Summary: [AU]Kagome finds that in Fukuzatsu Boarding School, it's hardest to open up to the ones you love most. Especially after the horrible crimes you've committed. And everything's not easy when there are people who want you dead. From the writer of Love Pentag
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha.

XxXxX

A/N: Ok… So… new fic! It feels weird starting a new fic considering how long Love Pentagon went on. **If you haven't read it already, do it!** Yeah, and I'm not going to annoy you guys with the music, quote, etc, etc… But yeah.

I can already say this isn't my best work. Yeah. But, that's ok. Because I think I just needed to start something new. But we'll see how you guys like this whole thing.

My next fic is going to be a little cliché… Yeah, I know. That sucks. And I know I'm the one who always complains about everyone doing the same things… But I decided maybe they have something going. Maybe I'll get some new fans and things by making a cliché fic, so I figured I'd try it. It's only 5 chapters and … agh! Why am I telling you about this now? It's not coming out for a while! I'll tell you more about it on the last chapter.

This fic is only going to have 10 chapters, sadly. Yeah, I know. It's nothing compared to LP, but oh well. I didn't feel like making an uber long fic this time. That stresses me out. SOOOO HERE WE GO!

Date: 9/20/05

**Pre-Chapter Note:** The title of this chapter is called _Yuuzai_, which means "guilty". You'll see what this has to do with the story later… By the way, all the chapter titles are going to be in Japanese, so I'll tell you guys the translations.

XxXxX

Wait Till I Can Dream

Chapter 1

Yuuzai

XxXxX

"Has the jury reached a verdict?"

"Yes, Your Honor. We have found Kagome Higurashi guilty for—"

Kagome's mind just shut off. She couldn't hear what the rest they were saying, not that she'd wanted to. She felt her jaw drop and a tear slid down her pail cheek. She felt so empty right now. Her life was already stressful enough, now this happened. What was she going to do?

"For your punishment, you will be sent to the Fukuzatsu Boarding School for Juvenile Delinquents. You'll stay there for four years. We hope you can adjust quickly to your new environment. You'll receive further information on your room number, your classmates, classes, and other things when you meet with the school's administration."

XxXxX

Kagome Higurashi sat alone on the stuffy grey bus. She stared out the window at the plain scenery of farms that seemed to go on forever. Wherever she looked there was a field. And the fields were just as colorless and dreary as her. They weren't a healthy emerald, more like a sickly, pasty green color. It all looked like hell to her. She was riding on the boat down the River of Styx and Hades awaited her at the end.

And it's not like poor Kagome deserved any of this... She tried protesting to the judge, but the bastard just wouldn't listen. Nobody understood it was all an act of self defense.

Kagome took out her compact mirror to fix her smudged makeup. For a sixteen year old, she looked at least twenty. Her eyes were puffy and red from crying, and her skin was grey and dirty. Her raven hair hung plainly without bounce like usually had. Her smiled vanished a long time ago, and her lips were extremely chapped from chewing at the skin too much. And to put it all together, she had dark circles under her eyes. Yep, this was just another painful day in Kagome Higurashi's life.

XxXxX

_Flashback to the night before…_

XxXxX

"I hate you! I can't believe you're letting them do this!" Kagome screamed as she jammed some sweatshirts into her hot pink suitcase.

Kagome's mother calmly responded, "Kagome, honey, calm down. We can't help what you did," she paused. "And what you tried to do."

"I did not try anything, dammit! No one understands that I let anger out through drawing things!" Kagome's voice shook the ceiling light.

Kagome's mother was talking about a drawing she found stuffed in the front of Kagome's diary. It was a picture of her mother with stitches over her lips so she couldn't say anything to Kagome, who was looming over her with a smirk on her face. Kagome's mother found the most shocking thing was the blood seeping from her neck in the picture. She was almost positive this was Kagome's plot to kill her, although that wasn't the case at all. Kagome was just angry and frustrated towards her mom because she wouldn't stop trying to control Kagome's life. She always wanted her to be more girly, be friendlier, smile more, get better grades, hang out with new friends, and all that shit. But no. Her mother thought she was so "dark" that she was planning to kill her own mother. As if! Kagome wasn't crazy, although when her mother showed the drawing the judge and the jury, they all looked at Kagome like she was some kind of lunatic.

"Please, don't get so… excited," her mother soothed. Fear was in her eyes.

"You know what! I can't wait to get the fuck out of here! At least people I'll be living with will understand me!"

XxXxX

But Kagome wasn't so sure of that anymore. She was scared out of her mind.

Just the bus ride was creeping her out real bad. The bus was way too white for one thing. The warden in the back was breathing creepily, and the few others riding looked unfriendly.

One of the people was a boy with long black hair and blue, pupil-less eyes. He noticed her looking at him, and he smiled wide, revealing shiny white fangs. Kagome looked away. God, she could _smell_ the lust coming from that youkai.

A girl was humming to herself. Kagome looked at her and felt like she was looking in a mirror, except this girl looked more mature. She had some of the saddest eyes Kagome'd ever seen. This girl's hair was knotted up and she had cuts all down her wrists. The girl had on a mini mini skirt, so short Kagome could see the very tip of the girl's crotch. She noticed her shit was cut low, and showing way too much cleavage. Kagome rolled her eyes at this and focused her attention elsewhere.

She could only imagine what these kids were in for. The youkai boy was probably in for being in a gang or something, and the sad girl was probably a prostitute considering her apparel. _'But none of them are as horrible as I am…'_ she thought and looked at her hands, which still felt covered in blood.

Someone plopped next to her and the bus started moving again, not that Kagome had noticed it stopped. "Hey!" they said cheerfully.

Kagome looked up to see an odd looking boy; at least she thought it was a boy. He had his dark chocolate hair in a bun, and he had two blue streaks coming from his eyes. By the boy's tight fitting clothes, Kagome was 99 positive he was gay. "…hey."

"What'cha in for?" he smiled.

"Don't want to talk about it."

"Oh, one of the quiet types, ne? I'm in here for disobeying my restraining order. I'm just in love with this one totally hott guy at my school, so I stalked him. He noticed and put a restraining order on me! But a tiny piece of paper can't stop true love!" he sighed and then stuck out his hand. "I'm Jakotsu."

She took his hand. Might as well try to make friends if she was going to be staying here for four years, right? "I'm Kagome."

The bus came to a halt and Kagome peered out the window. It was a huge school with gothic gates, an arched doorway with gargoyles at the top and bold letters that read _Fukuzatsu Boarding School_ in grey stone letters against the cleanest brick wall she'd ever seen. It looked very uptight and strict. Oh, how she couldn't _wait_ to step inside.

XxXxX

"Another small shipment of newbies is here!" the silver haired boy called from the window.

"Oh. Great! Just what I need – more fucking psychos…" the girl laughed.

"Don't laugh," the other one warned. "One of them is staying in here with us."

XxXxX

'_Room 69. Right at the end of this hallway…_' Kagome couldn't help but smirk at the room number. She just dreaded seeing the handful of crack baskets she was stuck with.

Her small, shaky hand grabbed the gold doorknob and opened the door quickly to see her new home.

The room was enormous. It had four beds that were close to the door. Ahead of her were a decent sized television and a black couch with a black haired boy sitting on it. There was a small kitchen to her left, complete with a tiny sink, a small refrigerator, and a bit of a counter. A silver haired boy was standing at the window above the sink, drinking a glass of water. Then there was a room in the far right corner where the bathroom was. A girl about Kagome's age was walking out of it. All around her were brick walls, which some band posters above beds.

"So you're our new roomie?" she asked. She wasn't wearing any expressions so Kagome couldn't be sure whether she was happy or not.

"Yeah… where should I put my stuff?"

"Just here. This will be _your_ bed." Of course it was. It was the only one without posters above it. "I'm Sango," she held out a dry hand.

"I'm Kagome."

"That's Miroku sitting on the couch, and that's Inuyasha over by the sink."

Miroku got up and walked over to Kagome to give her a kiss on the hand, while Inuyasha just stood there and gave a slight wave.

"How long are you staying?" Miroku asked.

"Four years," Kagome sighed.

"My god! What'd you _do_?" Sango exclaimed.

Kagome felt tears sting her eyes. "I don't want to talk about it."

"Aw, c'mon," Miroku pried. "If you're going to be with us for that long, you might as well tell us!"

"No! I said I didn't want to talk about it!" Kagome sat down and folded her arms across her chest.

Sango hit Miroku on the arm. "Can't you see she's scared?"

"Of course she is," Inuyasha finally spoke up. "Her outfit says it all. She wants to have a 'tough' exterior so no one will ask questions, but she's just a scared little girl on the inside."

Her outfit? She was wearing a blue Shiina Ringo shirt and a black zip up sweatshirt with safety pins around the hood. She just wore plain blue Dickies jeans with colored safety pins hanging from the pockets. How was this guy, a guy she didn't even know, able to read her so well just from looking at her?

"You have no business sauing that! You don't know what I've been through!" she yelled. This was going to be a long stay if this Inuyasha person was going to be such a jackass.

"Well it's true, isn't it?" he snickered.

She stood up to look him in the face. "Shut up! You know nothing about you!"

"I know you're an insecure little girl who is just scared to be here!"

Kagome felt tears pierce her eyes.

"We all are," he said quietly yet harshly and walked off.

"What the hell is his problem?" Kagome asked to nobody in particular. _'They all probably think I'm such a drama queen already…'_

"Eh, he's Inuyasha… He's bitter and loud, competitive, stubborn… but he doesn't deserve to be here either. Once you get to know him, you'll love 'im. You'll get used to our crazy bunch in no time," Sango explained.

"Crazy bunch," Kagome laughed. "What makes you all so crazy? I don't see any straight jackets."

"Ha, ha. They're needed. At least for Miroku. Poor boy simply can't keep those hands to himself. I'm here because I got busted for fighting with too many gangs. I was in a gang called the Taijiyas. We were always picking fights with youkai because we thought we were so much better than all youkai. But then I got busted for shooting one in the leg, and I was sent here." She smiled. "But I don't feel that way anymore, especially now that I've met Inuyasha."

"Oh, and Kagome," Miroku put a hand on her shoulder. "I know how you feel about being secretive at first. I didn't say why I was here for the first eight months."

"How long have you been here?"

"Nine months."

"Yeah!" Sango punched him on the arm. "This fucking pervert is here for attemted rape!" She gave him a disgusted look.

Kagome sat down, her knees not able to hold her. A rapist? Her roommate? Tears brimmed her eyes as sobs started making their way up her throat. She swallowed hard and stared at her chipping black fingernail paint.

"Oh, Kagome." Miroku sat down next to her. "It was _attempted_! I never did anything! I wouldn't dare touch any of you girls in here…" he put his arm around her reassuringly. "…Unless, of course, you wanted me too…"

"Hentai!" Sango whopped him in the back of the head, making his ears ring. He jumped up from his seat on Kagome's bed. "Say you're sorry!"

"G-gomen…" he said and went to join Inuyasha, who was flipping through channels on the couch. "She's hott, ne?" Miroku elbowed Inuyasha.

"You're sick, dude," he laughed. "You just want to fuck every girl you see, don'cha?"

"You know me too well…" he sighed. "But seriously – this one's a fucking _babe_. She's hott!"

"She's okay. I thought you 'only had eyes for Sango'?"

"it's still true. I never said I was in love with this new one. I just said she was hott."

Inuyasha laughed. "Okay."

"Here, I'll help you unpack," Sango offered.

They unpacked loads of clothes. Everything from shirts to hoodies to PJs to jeans to socks to bras and underwhere, which were hidden from Miroku's eyes. Sango gasped when she reached under Kagome's huge CD case. "You better not let anyone see any of this! This place is _strict_. They killed me for wearing my gang's name in permanent marker tattoo!"

"Trust me, they won't find it. I've kept it hidden from my family for three years without getting caught _once_," Kagome stared down at the items. One was her very precious pocket knife. She usually kept it strapped to her leg just in case, but she figured they'd strip search her or something before letting her to her room. There was also three baggies of pills. One bag was full of white pills; Sleeping pills. Another was full of pain-killers. The last one were just random pills she found in her medicine cabinet. They were probably her mom's antidepressants. And lastly, there were four bags on weed. She would just have to limit herself to one bag per year.

"Will you share it?" Sango asked hopefully.

"Hell yeah!"

XxXxX

…reviews, please? Let me know what you think!


	2. Fuyuki

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha, but I do own my characters and my plot!

XxXxX

A/N: Yeah… so thanks to everyone who reviewed the first chapter. Thanks for your input so far! Oh, flames are welcome by the way.

Date: 9/4/05

9/5/05

9/7/05

9/8/05

**Pre-Chapter Note:** This title, _Fuyuki_, is the name of my own character in the fic. It's a mixture of _fuyu_, meaning winter, and _yuki_, which means snow. They go together, and they also make a cool word when you smoosh them together! But please don't take it… I love the name. Oh, and her last name is AKAZE… which is like _aki_ (autumn) and _kaze_ (wind) which also go together!

XxXxX

Wait Till I Can Dream

Chapter 2

Fuyuki

XxXxX

"What classes do you have? You _should_ have them all with us since we're roomies!" Sango snatched Kagome's class listings.

_Culinary_

_Traditional English_

_Study_

_Earth Science_

_Physical Education_

_Traditional Algebra_

"Well?" Kagome was eager to know. If Sango wasn't in any of her classes, she'd be so lost. Even though she was only there for two days, she felt like she knew Sango for two years. They were already inseparable and closer than sisters. Kagome never knew someone who was so much like herself.

"Every single one!" she squealed. They both jumped up and down, smiling.

"You two are such _girls_!" Inuyasha yelled from the bathroom.

"Oh, shut up! We're two girls you'll be seeing everyday until we're old!" Kagome laughed.

Things really weren't as bad as she thought they'd be. Sango was _so_ right. You learn to love everyone. Miroku was perverted, but she thought he was awesome. He was caring and really deep underneath his skater exterior and perverted thoughts. Inuyasha – well, he was just _Inuyasha_. He was funny! He was always complaining, trying to be Mr. Cool, but Kagome knew there was another side to him she just didn't see yet.

"Are you nervous?" Miroku asked, putting his unfinished homework into a binder he slung under his arm.

"A little. Just scared to meet new people…"

"Oh, admitting to your fears?" Inuyasha said with freshly brushed teeth.

"Shut up! You're so hooked on my fears, aren't you?" Kagome's voice was close to yelling.

"Yeah, I am. I want to see how quickly you break."

"I won't break. I have no reason to."

"Whatever," he said and laughed. "Let's go."

XxXxX

The class was making a giant feast in culinary for the end of the marking period. And Inuyasha and Kagome were paired up to do the No Bake Cheesecake Pie. It was mayhem.

"Eww it's all clumpy! Kagome, you fucking bitch, you didn't melt the chips right!"

"Yes I did!" They were both laughing their asses off as he made puking noises while pouring the mix into the pie crust.

"Inuyasha, Kagome! Get to work, or you'll be failing!" Their fatty cooking teacher barked.

"We're already done, don't have a cow!" Inuyasha called, then whispered to Kagome, "Although she probably could have a cow for dinner…"

Kagome was already sitting on her foot while kneeling on the floor to keep herself from peeing. "Shut up! I swear I'm going to piss myself if I keep laughing!"

"Ha, ha! You still need diapers, huh?"

"I do not!" Kagome got up from the floor. "Let's hurry and put this in the fridge before the teacher sees how shitty it looks."

"You're right." They rushed to put it in the fridge.

Kagome and Inuyasha sat down in their assigned seats and tried their best to look normal. That pie wasn't even a pie at all. It looked like it came from underneath Inuyasha's bed, which wasn't very pretty to begin with. It smelled like it was a week old, and it felt like it would fall apart. They could only pray that it would taste good, and then the looks wouldn't matter too much. It's smeary yellow color and crumbly toasted crust made it look like it was made from clay. Really bad clay, that is.

A girl slowly walked past the two. She was beautiful in a crazy sort of way. She had medium length black hair in two pigtails perched on the top of her head, both held up by separate red ribbons. She had cat-like green eyes and a catty smile to match. She wore a black jacket with safety pins attaching one sleeve to the rest of it, which Kagome thought was wicked. She wore a red neck tie with a black pin with a red star on it. Under her jacket she wore a white tank-top, and she wore a red plaid skirt with black fishnets and army boots. It was a typical, crazy, gothic schoolgirl look.

She glared at Kagome evilly, like she had known her forever and absolutely despised her. The girl toyed with the knife in her hands. She looked threatening.

"Akaze-san! You know you are _not_ allowed to handle knives!" the teacher scolded her and snatched the knife from her.

XxXxX

Xx Two Periods Later xX

XxXxX

In study hall, Kagome sat next to Inuyasha and Sango. She thought she'd enjoy this class most, since they didn't have to do any work. And as for being quiet, well… The teacher should've known better. Kagome was sure the rules would change soon.

Kagome couldn't help but notice that girl giving her evil looks fro her seat up by the teacher's desk. Considering teachers were always watching over her, Kagome thought she was probably a bad kid. "What's that girl's problem?" Kagome spat.

"Who?" Sango and Inuyasha asked in unison.

"That one with the pigtails. In culinary she pointed a knife at me, and now she's giving me evil looks."

"That's Fuyuki," Sango said. "Just… stay away from her."

"Why? What's she going to do? Bite me?"

"She'll _kill_ you is what," Inuyasha whispered. "She's in here for homicide. She's killed four people in her hometown, and the teachers are always watching her because she killed someone here in Fukuzatsu last year."

"What kind of baka would kill someone while they're being punished for it?"

"She isn't a baka. She's just crazy. It all started when Tomiko arrived last year…"

XxXxX

Xx Flashback xX

XxXxX

Tomiko arrived just like Kagome did. She opened the door to room 69 while the whole group was chilling. But there was something different about their group. Back then, the little posse of Fukuzatsu included: Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, and Fuyuki.

Fuyuki had been friends with them for the longest time. They all knew each other so well. It was like they were childhood friends, but they were just really close. She was always sneaking off to their room to hang out with them, maybe smoke some weed. She was always finding ways to get the four into trouble. She was the lively one!

Tomiko arrived, and it all changed. This was a new person to the group. And she was living in their room. Fuyuki felt replaced. It was _her_ job to keep them entertained, but now that Tomiko was there twenty-four seven, Fuyuki was slowly losing their interest. It wasn't like they were intentionally doing it, because Inuyasha and the rest still loved Fuyuki. They thought she would like to get to know Tomiko like they were doing.

Everyday Fuyuki grew more and more jealous of Tomiko. Tomiko was stealing her friends away! She was taking her place as the interesting one. She was reducing Fuyuki's space in her friends' hearts. Soon Fuyuki began thinking.

Fuyuki really didn't want to think of doing these things to Tomiko, but the images and plans flooded her memories. She felt so much better when she saw Tomiko's blood in her mind. She knew that the time would come where she would have an outburst. Fuyuki snuck in some tranquilizers to keep herself from hurting anyone, or hurting herself. Soon enough she ran out of them.

But the next day, it felt like all she saw was Tomiko. All she heard from Inuyasha and her other friends was about how great Tomiko was. Like she had so many nights before, she snuck into the group's room at midnight, making sure they were all asleep. She smothered poor Tomiko, and then stabbed her to death, leaving her blood stains all over the bed for the group to find in the morning. She stole the body and managed to squeeze it through the bars in the windows, and she let the body drop to the ground, resulting in a bloody puddle in the front of the school.

All three of Fuyuki's friends: Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku, knew who did this, and they turned her in. The school held a funeral, and put Fuyuki in the psychommunity (copyright hideto matsumoto , RIP) for a while. A couple months later, Fuyuki somehow convinced the administrator that she was psychologically well, and they let her go back to her normal, Fukuzatsu-like lifestyle, except this time, she had no friends to get into trouble with. The teachers thought it would be safer this way, so did Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku. But nobody could ever be too sure.

XxXxX

Xx Flashback end xX

XxXxX

Sango shook her head. "She's probably growing jealous of Kagome, now that she's our friend. I just hope she doesn't try to kill you…"

"Yeah. God… I can't accept anyone who's killed someone else. It's just awful," Inuyasha growled. Sango nodded.

With that final statement, Kagome was even more scared to say something about her own past.

XxXxX

Xx That Night xX

Kagome lay in her bed, unable to fall asleep. Just thinking of the girl – Fuyuki Akaze – scared her. Could she really want to kill Kagome just because she was hanging out with her old friends?

After tossing and turning for what seemed like eons, Kagome got out of bed and sat on the couch to try to watch television. She knew it was a school night, but she didn't care. She used to do this all the time at home. But after flipping through most channels and only seeing infomercials, she decided she'd rather try to sleep.

Except there was one problem: at home she had a bit of a sleeping problem. After she'd seen _Ringu_, she was scared to go to sleep on her own, so she slept with her mom. It made her feel safe. She stopped being scared of the movie but she still kept sleeping with her mother. She knew it was childish, but when she tried going to bed in her own room, she couldn't sleep at all. And now she dragged the bad habit here, to the boarding school. The past two nights weren't that bad because she was too tired to even think about being uncomfortable while sleeping. She basically passed out on her bed, so she didn't even have time to think about it. But tonight was just… eneh… (a/n: that's my own little word… I think it explains itself…)

Kagome looked around the room. There was _no way_ she'd get in the same bed with Miroku. End of story! Sango kicked and talking her sleep, which was extremely annoying. It was annoying just being in the bed next to her! Kagome sighed as she looked at Inuyasha's sleeping form.

She slowly walked over to him and tapped him on the shoulder. He lazily opened one glowing eye. "What…?" he grunted.

"Um… could I maybe, uh, sleep with you?"

He stared at her. "Why?"

"Let's just call it a bad habit… I have to sleep with someone at night, or I won't be able to fall asleep."

He propped himself up on one elbow. "Well you didn't need to yesterday or the day before."

"I was too tired to think about it. I just feel asleep right away. Please?"

"Why can't you ask Sango?" he whined.

"She kicks in her sleeeeeep!" she whined back.

"Miroku?"

Kagome just looked at him.

He got the point and sighed. "Fine. But don't complain about me sleeping in my boxers."

"Fine with me as long as you don't care that I sleep in a tank and panties," she said while slipping off her sweatpants.

"Whatever," he said and rolled on his other side, facing opposite of her.

Kagome crawled in the bed and pulled the covers up to her shoulders. Now she felt safe and calm. As she listened to Inuyasha breath, she felt herself drifting off into her own dream world, too.

XxXxX

A/N: LOL! Kagome's "sleeping problem" is actually what _I_ do. …yes, it's sad. I sleep wiff mah mommy! And most of the time, I need to sleep with someone if she's not home… :)


	3. Anta no Kareshi Ja Nai

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha, but I do own this plot! And Fuyuki Akaze!

XxXxX

A/N: Yeeppp… School starts tomorrow. :(

Date(s): 9/8/05

9/10/05

9/11/05

**Pre-chapter note:** This chapter's title means _he's not your boyfriend_. Anta is a very improper term for "anata", which means "you". "Anta no" means "your", "kareshi" means boy, but can also be used for boyfriend, and "ja nai" is "negative of 'desu'" which is "to be". So, you put them together: Anta no _(your)_ Kareshi _(boyfriend)_ ja nai _(negetive of to be)_. So, roughly, together they are "your boyfriend isn't", which comes out meaning "he isn't your boyfriend".

**(all words underlined have the definition at them at the bottom)**

XxXxX

Wait Till I Can Dream

Chapter 3

Anta no Kareshi ja nai

XxXxX

A familiar yet strange smell greeted Kagome as she started waking up. She looked at the clock above the door. 5:23 AM. Wait – What!

She sat straight up, not even noticing Inuyasha snoring slightly beside her. Kagome looked around the room for the smell.

It was Sango. She had a cigarette in her hand. She just stared at Kagome; the fact she caught her must've not registered yet. But when it did Sango smashed the fag into a napkin. "What are you doing awake!" Sango exclaimed.

"What are you doing smoking?"

Sango looked down at her hands, picking at the cuticles, trying to find the right words to say. "I, uh… Kamisama! Please don't tell anyone, Kagome! I've been smoking like this every morning since I got here, and Inuyasha and Miroku still don't know! If they find out – aghh… If the _school_ finds out, I'm busted! They'll send me to fuckin' drug rehab or some shit! And especially Miroku can't find out because he won't date any girl who smokes, he told me! And also –"

"Sango! Calm down! You're talking, like, one hundred words a second! Just… calm down. I won't tell anyone, I promise." But Kagome couldn't help but wonder, _'What was the last part about Miroku?'_

"You promise? For real?"

"No, for fake… Of course I promise! I don't care if you still do it, either…"

"Oh, Kagome!" She hugged her. "Thanks for understanding! I love you!"

It was then that Kagome realized she and Sango had the strongest bond she'd ever had in her life. Kagome was never very close with anyone, not even her old friends. She had a much darker perspective than everyone else around her. She never had a close bond with her mother either because they were always fighting about stupid shit.

"Sango," she started. "I know I haven't known you long, but you are seriously my best friend. You're closer to me than anyone has been in my entire life! I think I'm ready to tell you why I'm here… but you have to promise you won't tell anyone. I'm keeping a secret of yours, so you can do the same."

Sango nodded.

"It all started with my step dad…"

XxXxX

An hour later

XxXxX

"And then I met you guys."

Sango had a hand covering her mouth. Blinking the tears away, she said, "Oh my god. Out of all of us, you deserve to be here the least…"

"I know…"

"I'm so sorry. I wish I could fuckin' do something…"

"There's nothing you can do. And if you could do something, I'd rather you wouldn't. I like it here so much better than the real world. I fit in more. You guys actually understand me."

"What are you two talking about?" Inuyasha yawned as he say up in his bed, revealing his pearly white fangs.

"Nothing!" Sango quickly said.

"Hey, Kagome! Is this going to be an every night thing?" he looked _so_ enthusiastic.

"Well… yeah…"

"Yeah, what was with you guys? Sleeping in the same bed?" Sango looked very suspicious.

Kagome explained her little disorder to her while Inuyasha got ready for school.

"So you're going to sleep with him every night?"

"Who's sleeping with who!"Miroku yelled and awoke in a snap.

"Kagome and Inuyasha," Sango answered, not knowing his mind was leading him elsewhere.

Miroku got up, ran to the bathroom to Inuyasha and yelled, "And you said she wasn't hot!"

All three of their mouths dropped. Sango walked over to him and smacked him upside the head as Kagome explained (again). Miroku just grew sadder and sadder.

"You're such a perv!" Kagome teased.

"Well, hey, I heard the words 'sleeping with him'. What was I to expect!"

"Aw, I'm just teasing you!" she said and patted his shoulder.

Kagome realized that her bond with Sango wasn't the only one that got stronger. She and Miroku also grew closer. And even though they wouldn't admit it, Kagome and Inuyasha's bond was strong as well. Kagome really liked Inuyasha. He wasn't like most people. Most people were always at her about everything, but he just let her go. And that's not saying she was annoyed of Sango and Miroku, because she wasn't. She just liked being alone sometimes, and Inuyasha gave her that. Well, maybe he gave her a little too much.

XxXxX

"Class, I'd like to introduce yet _another_ new student. Miss Kikyo Godaibiatchi (a/n: ha, ha… get it? It's funny… I love messing with katakana). I expect you all to treat her with respect."

As the new girl, Kikyo, stared at Inuyasha, he whispered to Kagome, "Yo, she looks a lot like you."

Kagome nodded. "Yeah, I saw her on the bus ride here… But I wouldn't go as far as looking a _lot_ like me. I don't wear all that makeup… or those whoriffic (like a whore) and skankalicious (like a skank) clothes… Ew… Talk about a little slut."

Kikyo winked at Inuyasha and took the seat behind him so she could probably stare at him all day. Inuyasha was extremely creeped out by this girl already.

XxXxX

During lunck, Kikyo approached our fab four's table.

"What?" Inuyasha asked rudely.

"Let me sit down," she ordered and pulled up in between Kagome and Inuyasha, so she would split the two up.

"What do you want from us!" Sango screamed as if she was in a horror flick.

"Shut up, I'm trying to talk!" Kikyo yelled back. "Inuyasha, right? Will you go out with me? You are, like, _the_ hottest guy **ever**!"

Inuyasha had the most freaked out look on his face. What the hell was this girl doing? She didn't even _know_ him. She never even _talked_ to him, and here she was, expecting him to date her? Ha, ha! That's hilarious. "What the _fuck_ is wrong with you!"

Miroku sighed. "You're lucky, Inuyasha. You should accept someone like this! Most girls want to know you better before you date them!"

"I'M NOT GOING TO DATE THIS WHORE!"

"But… Inu-kun! I'm in love with you!"

"What the hell?" is all Kagome could manage.

"I don't care, you fucking slut. Get away from me. I suggest you stop acting like a little bitch to all my friends, too. Maybe it'll make your image better, but I don't know… it looks like it's beyond repair."

"DO NOT DEGRADE ME LIKE THAT! YOU CAN'T DO THAT TO ME! DO YOU KNOW WHO I AM? I WAS THE MOST PURCHASED PROSTITUTE IN TOWN! So what if I got arrested for prostitution!" She stood up, anger in her eyes. "I _always_ get what I want, and I want _you_. I'll have you as a boyfriend whether you like it or not. So as of now, we are dating!" She screamed so loud, people in Kiwi-a-gogo-land could hear her.

Inuyasha and Kagome were fuming. He obviously hated Kikyo already. Kagome hated her, too. She didn't know why she was getting so worked up over it, though. She felt ready to cry! "Sumimasen," she said before leaving the table.

XxXxX

The small white pills spilled onto the bed. Kagome grabbed a small handful of them and just started drinking them with Turkey Hill Iced Tea. She just wanted to go to bed… today was stressful. She stumbled over to the bathroom. The feeling in her legs was going away, so she was having trouble standing up. Any minute now her knees would buckle… She threw up in the toilet, then hobbled over to the mirror to remind herself of how much she hated herself. Then she felt the cold bathroom tile on her face, but the fall didn't hurt. She was too numb now. The fuzzy darkness started to swallow her, and she welcomed it.

XxXxX

"Kagome? You in here?" Inuyasha knocked on the door to the bathroom before opening it. "Holy _fuck_!" He yelled and looked at the girl who was sprawled out on the floor before him. He quickly picked her up bride-style and lay her on his unmade bed.

He was the only one in their room. He only went up there to get her so she could go to her next class. Inuyasha didn't know the first thing about first aid. Unconscious people… god, he had no clue.

XxXxX

**Glossary:**

Lunck: lunch break. (British)

Kiwi-a-gogo-land: New Zealand. (British)

Sumimasen: Excuse me. (Japanese)

Yeah, I know, I'm weird… but I'm going to start using British lingo because I'm just fabbity-fab-fab like that. Yeah, if any of you have read the **Angus, Thongs, and Full-Frontal Snogging** books, then you should understand me pretty well.

Gay ending, gay chapter. I had to have her overdose… just because I never wrote anything like that, and I thought it would be a good cliffhanger, and I think we all know why she got so mad at Kikyo… cough cough JEALOUSY cough cough…


	4. Hanashi

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha, but I do own this plot and Fuyuki Akaze!

XxXxX

A/N: Yeah, yeah… Same bat time, same bat place.

**Pre-chapter note:** Hanashi simply means "conversation". Nice and simple.

XxXxX

Wait Till I Can Dream

Chapter 4

Hanashi

XxXxX

(If you all recall, Kagome just overdosed and Inuyasha found her on the bathroom floor … HEY THAT'S AN MCR SONG… Cemetery Drive!)

He didn't want to call an administrator about Kagome overdosing. He knew they would put her somewhere else, maybe even kick her out of the school, because they might be afraid that they would look bad in the public people's eyes. He knew she had overdosed, even though he wasn't there to see it. He didn't want to call Sango or Miroku, because Sango would probably scream and then it would cause a scene.

…What was he going to do?

He tried to think quickly. He hastily held his hand under her chin and lifter her head to open her airway. He didn't know if he was doing this correctly; He never paid any attention in health class. He pressed his lips against hers and tried to breathe some air into her. He pushed on her chest after, and then breathed more air into her. He knew this was the procedure for people whose hearts were stopped, but he didn't know how serious Kagome's condition was, so he kept on going.

She started coughing while he was pushing on her chest the second time. But immediately she stopped coughing, and started wheezing, as if she didn't have enough air. Inuyasha breathed more air into her again, but this time her eyes snapped open. She bit his lip a little in surprise and he quickly got up.

"You're awake!"

"What the hell were you doing!" Tears swelled in her eyes as memories from the past surfaced in her mind.

"You passed out!"

"You were going to take advantage of me, weren't you!" She sobbed into her hands.

"Kagome, you overdosed! You passed out in the bathroom! I tried to wake you up or something, and I don't know a thing about first aid! I did CPR… It was the first thing that came to mind! It was my first reaction!"

Kagome just cried and shook her head. "It's just like before…"

"Kagome…! Don't cry! Please! I don't want you to cry!" Inuyasha sat on the bed next to her and tried to put a hand on her back, but she flinched as he touched her. Slowly he said," What happened in your past?"

Kagome looked up at him, her eyes glazed over with silvery tears. "You mean it? You're not going to make fun of me?"

"Kagome… no! I'm not _that_ much of a jackass." He put his hand over hers. Even though he made fun of her a lot, he knew when to draw the line.

Just then, the door opened and Miroku and Sango ran in. "What the hell is taking you guys!"

Inuyasha looked at Kagome, who was still crying a little. "Kagome was just upset because of Kikyo," he covered. He knew by the look on Kagome's face that she didn't want to worry Sango and Miroku.

Kagome was very surprised with Inuyasha. After he'd been picking on her, he was now sticking up for her. And another thing, he was able to read her so well! On the first day she arrived, he read her just like a book. Now he just told Sango and Miroku how she felt, even if he didn't know that that was the real reason. It made her feel a lot more comfortable around him, but it also scared her. Would he know her feelings all the time?

As for Inuyasha, he didn't know this was really what happened. He didn't know Kagome was upset because of Kikyo, but he just said it because that seemed reasonable, he guessed. He also felt really comfortable around Kagome. He never really accepted people fast, and he definitely wasn't as nice as he was to her with just anybody. In other words: he was really starting to rate Kagome.

XxXxX

"Okay, well since you two are, like, _way_ late for class, you might as well take the rest of the day off. We're going to go, but since we're so late, we'll probably both have detention after. You guys can wait up for us and when we get back we'll go down to the library to surf the web, 'kay?" Sango explained as Miroku was waiting for her out in the hall.

"Okay," both Inuyasha and Kagome said.

XxXxX

"Inuyasha, this is a really random question, but do you think Sango and Miroku like each other?"

Inuyasha's eyes moved from the TV screen to Kagome's. "What!"

"Well I don't know… It would make sense, ne?"

"No!"

"Yes it would! They're always hanging around together! They always sit next to each other at lunch, and Sango –"Kagome didn't want to say more about what Sango said earlier that day, when Kagome caught her smoking.

"_And especially Miroku can't find out because he won't date any girl who smokes, he told me!"_

If that didn't mean she liked him, then what did?

"Eh, wakaranai. I guess they could… But we do all of those things, and we don't like each other…" Inuyasha thought out loud, with a hint of doubt in his voice. "Oi! What were you going to say before Sango and Miroku barged in?"

"Oh," Kagome's smile faded. "It was nothing."

"What? You were going to tell me about your past! That is _not_ nothing. You're being unfair!"

"Well I just don't want to now. It's too bad for you," Kagome said and got up from the couch to move over towards the bathroom.

Inuyasha stood up too. "Hey! No! I'm not nice like that just for nothin'!" _'Shit, that came out wrong…'_

Kagome stood at the doorway of the bathroom, her back to him. "So you were just being nice to me to get some of my background info?"

"No! It came out wrong!" He continued to walk to her until he was standing right behind her.

"Why can't you just take no for an answer?" she whispered.

"Just – aghh! Look at me!" He turned her around so he could see her face, which had tears flowing freely down her pale cheeks. Inuyasha' frustration was erased in and instant. His instinct commanded him to quickly wrap his arms around her and pull her into his chest, and that's exactly what he did. She felt so small in his arms as she sobbed. He felt his black Converse shirt getting wet, but he didn't care. "Shh…" he whispered as he stroked her back. He rested his chin on her head. Her hair smelled so good… _'What the hell am I doing?'_

'_What the hell am I doing?'_ Kagome thought and tried to break free of his embrace. Once he let her go she lay on his bed. "I'm lying down for a while."

He followed her and lay next to her. "Please, Kagome. Please tell me. I don't mean to pry, but don't you think you'll feel better if you tell someone?"

Kagome turned over to face him. She was still crying. "It started when I was twelve. My mom just got remarried to a man I barely knew. He and I didn't exactly click, but he and my brother, Souta, got along perfectly, so I saw him as a good person. After my mom and he had been married for about three months, she changed jobs to a third shift job, so she worked at night. That meant this man would watch my brother and me. One night he came into my room and crawled in bed with me… He crawled on top of me and took off my pants… and he took of his own… and then he… he…" She started crying into the pillow.

"You don't have to say it… I, uh… I get it," Inuyasha said. No wonder she was scared to tell anyone else. But if got raped, then what got her into Fukuzatsu? Surprisingly, Kagome continued.

"This went on until I was fifteen. I never told my mom about it, because he said if I did, he'd kill me." She paused. "So one night I hid a knife between my mattresses. So while he was, um… with me, I grabbed it… and I stabbed him…" she started crying again.

Inuyasha felt awful for the girl. She was in here for murder, but it wasn't for her pleasure. It was for self defense. But that happened a year or so ago… Why was just getting in trouble for it now?

He pulled her closer to him as he put his arms around her again. This whole experience obviously scarred her, and he knew she found it hard to say. As she sobbed into his chest and clung to his shirt, Inuyasha just felt worse and worse. He didn't like to see her like this. He wanted her to be happy.

"And then-" Kagome continued.

"There's more? My god…" he squeezed her body against his. But they both got stiff at the noise coming from the door.

Keys. Sango and Miroku must've been getting back from detention. "Act like you're sleeping!" Inuyasha said and they both closed their eyes as Sango and Miroku opened the door.

Sango the keys onto the coffee table as Miroku snickered and pointed to the bed with the two lying on it. "What do you think this is about?"

"Who knows? Maybe they fell asleep like that, or maybe they're falling for each other."

"I'm thinking the second one. I haven't seen Inuyasha act _this_ happy in a long time. And I knew him before Fukuzatsu. The only time he was this happy was when he was with –"

"Yes, yes. Don't' say her name," Sango said and slumped on the couch before flipping on the TV. Miroku joined her. "So," Sango said plainly. "Where's Naomi? Why aren't you hanging out with her?"

"What? I don't want to hang out with her."

"Well you like her don't you?" Sango was a little jealous, obviously.

"Well, she's fucking hot, but I'm not too sure if I'm crazy over her personality."

"I don't know what you see in her… she's a fucking crack whore!" Sango yelled, not even meaning "crack whore" as an insult. This Naomi girl really _was_ one.

"Did you hear a word I just said? I don't like her!"

She laughed. "Okay," she said sarcastically.

"Sango… Why are you so pissed about this? Are you jealous?"

"…NO!"

"I don't like her, Sango. You're the only one for me," he said seriously and grabbed her hands in his.

She blushed but said, "I don't' know how many times you've said that. If you loved me, you'd treat me like you treat the 'fucking hot' girls."

"I don't do that because you'll only get mad at me for being a pervert."

"Well…" Sango was caught off guard. He actually thought about her feelings? "If you loved me, you'd kiss me." She knew he wouldn't even bother with this. No one wanted or loved her enough to kiss her. Her mother told her that when she was seven.

But to Sango's surprise, Miroku leaned over and gave her a peck on the cheek.

She looked over at him in shock. She was very happy, but too surprised to realize it.

He smiled. "How about a real one now?" he held her face in his hands and kissed her passionately. She put her arms around his neck. They both started leaning down so Sango was on top of him.

From the bed Inuyasha and Kagome were "sleeping" on, they could get a perfect view of the whole thing. Both Inuyasha and Kagome's faces were flushed. Kagome was no longer crying though. She was smiling. "I told you so" she mouthed at him.

He smirked. "Watch" he mouthed back. He pretended to wake up and he looked over at Sango and Miroku. Sango jumped off him and they were both beet red. "Hey," Inuyasha said casually.

"O-oi…" Miroku wasn't as embarrassed as Sango, but his heart was still pacing.

Inuyasha shook Kagome to "wake her". She sat up and stretched.

Miroku rustled around in his messy binder. He pulled out a pink piece of paper and held it up for both of them to see. "There's a Valentine's Dance on Friday! Sango and I are going-"

"-as friends," Sango finished for him.

Just then there was a knock at the door. Inuyasha walked over and opened it without looking through the peephole. Big mistake.

Kikyo pounced from the door way to Inuyasha. She wrapped her arms around him and cried, "Oh, Inu-kun! Did you hear? There's a dance on Friday! I'm so glad we're dating! We can go together!"

"Feh! I'm not going if _you_ are!" he spat.

"Inuyasha." Miroku stepped in. "You know how the school is. We all _have_ to go. All the staff is going to be there, and you know how they're always trying to watch us…"

"Oh, Inu-kun. We both know if _I'm_ there, and _you're_ there, we _will_ dance together."

"Feh!" he laughed. "You won't dance with me if I have another date!"

Kikyo cocked her head to the side. "Oh? And who would that be?"

XxXxX

Rate: (sentence: He was really starting to rate Kagome.) To fancy someone or something; to like. (British.

Wakaranai: (sentence: "Eh, wakaranai.") "I don't know." (Japanese)

Oi (sentence: "O-oi.") "Hey." (Japanese)

w00t long-ish chap!


	5. Odoru

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha.

XxXxX

A/N: Hey everyone! I just got done celebrating Christmas today, and now I'm writing from my new laptop! I'm so happy I got one! It was so unreal to open it… But I had a strange hunch that told me I was going to get one. Weird, huh? I swear, sometimes I think I'm party psychic.

But it's a really good thing because now I have a computer at home that has access to the internet, so now I don't have to write my chapters out on paper and then re-type them onto my grandparent's computer… Yep! So now I can be just like everyone else and type my stories right by keyboard. Hooray!

**Pre-Chapter Note:** Odoru means dance. I'm not really sure if it's the noun or the verb… but… oh well.

XxXxX

Wait Till I Can Dream

Chapter Five

Odoru

XxXxX

_Kikyo cocked her head to the side. "Oh? And who would that be?"_

Inuyasha looked back at Kagome. "I'm taking Kagome to the dance."

Kikyo growled and stormed out of the room after slamming their door. Kagome didn't know what to think. Should she feel happy that she had a date? Should she feel sad because it wasn't real? More than anything, she felt used. Inuyasha was only using her because he didn't want to dance with Kikyo. He didn't really _want_ to take Kagome to the dance… Did he?

XxXxX

"Inuyasha?" Kagome called while laying in bed.

"Hm?" he rolled over to face her.

"Well… the dance…" she started.

"Feh. Don't think anything of it. I'm only going with you so I don't have to dance with Kikyo."

"Oh… okay…" she sighed. At least he was being honest, her optimist side of her was telling her. But she felt so disappointed that he was only using her. Why couldn't it be different?

XxXxX

"You think she'll look hot?" Miroku was like a little teenage girl talking about Orlando Bloom when he was really talking about Sango (ew… Orlando Bloom is disgusting. I don't see how everyone likes him so much. He makes me want to barf).

"I just…" Inuyasha sighed. "Miroku -- I don't care! Damn, how many times do I have to tell you!"

"But she's so _hot_!"

"Well if she already is hot, then, yes, she'll look hot." Inuyasha stood, annoyed. He hated dances. And worse -- he hated waiting. Especially for girls getting ready. How long did it take them to put on a new outfit, do their hair, brush their teeth, take a shower, put makeup on, pick out just the right shoes, blah, blah, _blah_, blah, blah.

Sango emerged out of the steamy bathroom and spun around for the boys' eyes to watch. "Whatcha think?" She was wearing a red tube top and jean capris with a red embroidery flame up one of her legs. He had on red sneaker-boots to match. Red jelly bracelets and eyeliner, not to mention the cherry red lipstick that played on her lips, finished the hot look. How ironic.

"Love that flame… Makes you look even hotter than usual." Miroku couldn't take his eyes off of her.

She smiled and Kagome shyly came out of the bathroom. Inuyasha could feel himself smile, but he pushed it away. He was only going with her so Kikyo wouldn't bother him, right? That fact was etched in his mind, but his hormones were telling him otherwise. Kagome looked sexy tonight, whether she was his real date or not.

She was wearing a black tank top that was skin tight, showing off her fit form nicely. A black fishnet top, also tight, covered it. Her pants were hot pink with black patched stars pinned to them. They hugged her legs perfectly in Inuyasha's opinion. She had dark makeup on, but not dark enough to make her look like a raccoon. Inuyasha felt himself give a shy smile similar to Kagome's.

"Why isn't this thing formal?" Kagome asked.

"Oh, it is. We are just going as our rebel selves and wear jeans and such," Miroku explained. He was wearing a blue L'Arc - en - ciel shirt with regular dark jeans. Inuyasha had on a green Seo Taiji shirt with his normal plain blue jeans.

Kagome laughed. "Let's go then!" She was in an exceptionally good mood tonight. She could feel Inuyasha eyeing her, and that made her feel a little bit better. Plus she was feeling a good groove tonight, probably because Sango's excitement cheered her up.

"Ready when you are," Inuyasha said and linked arms with his date. He was practically licking his lips with the touch of her arm against his. Oh man, she looked good tonight. As the two walked out the door, Sango and Miroku smirked at the emense radiation from the other couple's hots for each other.

XxXxX

The dance actually had a nice atmosphere, much to Kagome's surprise. There were lights flashing all over the gym, pink and red streamers, and matching balloons. Also, the scent of roses was all around.

Inuyasha pointed to a corner of the gym and the group followed. Inuyasha needed to find the darkest place so he wouldn't be seen and/or forced to dance. Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku all slouched against the wall.

"What? You mean to tell me you guys got me all excited just to slouch against some stupid wall?" Kagome complained.

"Listen, wench. What do you expect from us? To go out there and waltz to Watashi WARUTSU wo? No Chihiro Onitsuka for me!"

Kagome was pissed off. "Whatever. I'm going to get some punch," she said while walking to the long table of food near the DJ.

"Psh. Fucking girl." Inuyasha scowled.

"Well she does have a point…" Sango stated. "We get all nice to just stand here. And I _do_ love this song…" she trailed off. Sango wasn't one for poppy dance music, but she had a soft spot for Ayumi Hamasaki. She found herself tapping her foot to the song earlier: Dearest Depth Nostalgic Windmix.

Kagome trotted back with a Dixie cup in her hand. But Inuyasha sensed something weird about the cup… "Gimme that!" He snatched the cup from her to take the last sip. "… Where did you get this?" he questioned, making a disgusting face after swallowing the punch.

"The punch bowl," Kagome answered.

At that moment, Fuyuki walked past the group and said, "Hope you like the punch," while winking.

Inuyasha growled. "She spiked it…"

Kagome didn't care, in fact, she went back for more. And more… and more… and by the end of the dance, the Inu-tachi, except Inuyasha himself, were drunk off their asses.

Believe it or not, Inuyasha was serious about getting better. He hated himself for being as bad as he was. He did _not_ want to fall back into the druggie cleptomaniac he was before. And he got that way through people like this. Right now, Inuyasha was scared. He was scared he'd have to start on the road to recovery all over again if he got into it. He was scared they might overdose. He was scared they'd get caught and taken away. He was scared. And Inuyasha was never one to admit to fear.

When the group got to their dorm room, Kagome went straight to her suitcase. She pulled out her bag of weed and bunch of random papers. Sango clapped her hands as Kagome started rollin' one.

Inuyasha sat there as the three of them were surrounded by smoke, and Inuyasha could only thing about excuses for the smell.

Sango whispered something in Miroku's ear. They both got up and walked over to the bathroom. Once they got inside and closed the door, they busted out laughing.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Want some?" Kagome asked and handed a joint over to him…

XxXxX

Sango POV

XxXxX

As soon as we stepped into the bathroom, we exploded with giggles. I was so gone… Everything around me was beautiful, dazzling. I could barely stand look at it. As I stood on the furry rug I felt the softness engulf me. I was the happiest I'd been! Ever! Oh, it was glamorous! I was falling, falling, falling, feeling myself being surrounded in colors and textures for each one… I was falling… I was falling until Miroku caught me in his arms.

I looked him in the eyes and I felt higher than anyone in the world! Hell, I _was_ the worlds! Miroku was the universe, holding me in the right place, his arms.

He kissed me with passion, but I couldn't tell if it was just me he was grooving' or it was the pot kissing me. I let my hands wander freely, as many times as they'd wanted to in the past, I was granting them the freedom now. He wrapped his wondrous, magnificent hands around my waist and set me down in our tub.

He started stripping his clothing and my own. I started geeking out. "What are you doing?" I asked, laughing. But I didn't want to laugh. I was serious.

XxXxX

Miroku POV

XxXxX

"What are you doing?"

Was that voice Sango's or was it just in my head? Either way, I didn't pause to think, I just had to make love to her.

As I reached around to take off her bra, she grabbed my hand and asked me, "What are you doing!"

So it _was_ her.

I guessed she was a wild, yet paranoid one when high. I wasn't much different, just the people around me. I wasn't affected by objects, only people. And right now, Sango was even more beautiful than before. He hair was longer, shinier, thicker than before. Her eyes swallowed me, and he lips teased me. Her body danced in a way that I couldn't' put into words. But all together, I wanted her. I wanted to make love to her. And I told her all that just by kissing her.

"Do it," she said while her lips curved into a smile.

XxXxX

Inuyasha POV

XxXxX

I really didn't want to fall back into my old self. It's like that one song or whatever: who I am hates who I've been. No. I wouldn't do it again. At least that's what I told myself.

"What'ssammatter? Ya scared?"

I was _not_ scared of _anything_. "No!" I said and grabbed the joint from her and took in a big cloud of smoke. I knew how to smoke, I just didn't do it in a while, so I didn't remember…

I felt the thick smoke surround me, even in my mind. I could already feel myself fucking up. I can't even describe the things going on but I know one thing that I can clearly remember.

Lust.

XxXxX

Kagome POV

XxXxX

It felt so good to have a hit. I felt free from this fucking corporate jail house of little scared kids with no lives. But I was free from it, at least for now.

Whenever I got high, my senses worked one hundred times better, and I suppose that's because your whole body works one hundred times harder to fight off bad things, right?

But anyway, what was I saying? Oh yeah. Senses. Sorry, I swear I have A.D.D. when I'm high. Maybe I have A.D.D. or something. Oh wait, I just said that… Okay, okay… I was saying something… what was it? OH YEAH! SENSES!

I could hear Sango and Miroku having a little sex in the bathroom. It was starting to give me ideas… And Inuyasha was looking awfully sexy…

I walked over to him and put my arms around his neck. He looked down at me with half opened eyes. I pressed my lips on his - hard. Our tongues played with each other wildly, and I pushed him back onto his bed. Our hands were all over the other's body, but neither of us cared. Both of us knew this was completely out of lust. I think. He crawled on top of me and started taking my shirt off.

I was already starting to lose my high, so I actually came to realization on what was going on. The only person I could think of was my fucking step-dad. I tense up when I felt his claws on my breast. And if that wasn't bad enough, I started crying.

If I was still stoned I wouldn't be doing this! I wouldn't think so much! Luckily Inuyasha was losing his, too. I could see it in his face. He felt regret, and he lay down beside me and turned his back on me. He only murmured, "G'night."

XxXxX

A/N: GRRR DIDN'T TURN OUT HOW I WANTED IT TO.


	6. Kagome wa Iya na no SONO ICHI

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha, but I do own this story.

XxXxX

A/N: Bad crappy stuff in this fic. I hate it, actually. Hahaahaha. Oh well. I've worked this far, so I have to finish it.

I love my laptop!

**Pre-chapter note:** Okay, I'm not completely sure this is accurate. I heard it in a song "RUURU wa Iya na no", which means "I hate these rules". So… I just replaced RUURU with Kagome. So it's supposed to mean "I hate Kagome" and Sono Ichi means "Part One".

XxXxX

Wait Till I Can Dream

Chapter Six

Kagome wa Iya na no (Sono Ichi)

XxXxX

Kagome's head was _pounding_. Last night was so crazy. Someone obviously spiked the punch, and then she ended up wasting one year's worth of pot! Kagome wanted to go back to sleep, so she shifted to the other side just to see Inuyasha staring at her. "Do you remember anything last night?" Kagome asked him. She was getting a weird idea since Inuyasha's arms were around her.

"…no," he said, trying to think. His head was also taking some massive pain right now. The last thing he remembered was falling asleep _in their clothes_. But why were they in their underwear (and bra)? "Did we do something?"

"I don't know…" Kagome was worried.

"I don't remember taking off my clothes," he muttered.

"Me neither. We didn't… did we?"

"We couldn't have…!"

Just as Kagome thought she was going to lose it, Sango and Miroku started cracking up. Their heads popped up from the foot of Inuyasha's bed. They were laying on the ground listening the whole time.

"What the hell is so funny!" Inuyasha exploded. This was already a bad way to start the day. He was in pain, he did something he regretted last night - drugs - and now he may have done something else he regretted.

"Oh my god!" Miroku was laughing his ass off, so Sango had to explain. "While you guys were passed out, we took off your clothes to trick you into thinking you guys did something! I'm so sorry!" She was laughing, so it didn't sound too heartfelt. "We were high!"

Kagome smirked. "That's not as funny as you guys are! You guys actually did it."

Sango and Miroku immediately stopped laughing and blushed.

XxXxX

The rest of the morning was pretty normal. Since it was a Saturday, there was no school, so they all pretty much hung around the house. There was no talk about last night.

The group was startled when there were three booms at the door. And nobody even had time to get it, the knocker just came barging in. It was the prostitute, Kikyo! What a surprise! (I was being sarcastic :) )

"What the fuck, Kikyo?" Inuyasha yelled and got up off the couch, ready to push her out the door. Could this morning get any worse…?

"Inu-kun! How could you? I can't believe you're cheating on me!" she cried.

"How many times do I have to fucking tell you? We are and never were going out!"

"How can you be so heartless! The whole school is humiliating me by telling me you and that bitch over there are dating!"

Both Inuyasha and Kagome were weirded out. Just because they went to that stupid dance together? Now the whole school thought they were going out?

"So what if we are?" Inuyasha retaliated.

Kagome's heart jumped. She knew, deep inside her knew, that he was doing this to get Kikyo to just back off. But… she couldn't help getting excited at those words.

Kikyo's face looked hurt. "Then… then we're through!" She screamed and flung the door shut.

The scowl would simply not wipe off of Kikyo's face. She stopped down the hall, took a right, then headed up a flight of stairs. Here she was, Room 101. The door read: Akaze Fuyuki.

She shoved the key in, the key Fuyuki gave her, into the keyhole.

Once she was in, she threw the key onto the coffee table and in took the scent of incense straight from India overpowering the cigarettes and weed. "I fucking need to stab Higurashi!" She screamed to no one in general.

"Shut the fuck up." Fuyuki stood at the door to her bathroom. "Keep your voice down. I have a fucking hangover."

"You think I care? Fucking Kagome, she… AGH! Fuck her, that fucking fuck! I'm going to kill her!"

"HUSH!" Fuyuki took a seat next to the girl on the couch and lit up a cigarette. If you couldn't tell, she was a heavy smoker. "Don't say that in here. If someone hears you, they'll think you were planning murder or something. If you want revenge, start with something small."

"Like what, though? She took him away from me, and you want me to do something small?"

"Oh, no! If this plan fails, we'll just keep bringing up new plans, bigger ones to knock her down more!" Fuyuki was an expert at this stuff.

"But I'm not good at coming up with plans like this, I think I'll just go make it quick and kill myself."

"Fine, but you'll be missing all the fun!" Fuyuki cackled and got out a manila folder. "You want some ideas? I've got tons."

XxXxX

"Higurashi? Could I speak to you after class?" Kagome's English teacher asked while walking past her desk.

Inuyasha poked her. "Ooh, whatcha do?"

"Psh, nothing'! For once…" she laughed, "The teacher probably thinks this class is too easy for me or something, and she might want to move me up a grade."

"Whatever! I doubt it," he teased and stuck out his tongue at her, which she mimicked back.

XxXxX

"Kagome, I'm worried about you."

"Why?"

"Your grades have dropped drastically this week. You used to be doing good, but you haven't turned in _any _of you assignments. You failed the last test and the vocab pop quiz. You used to do so well. What's happened?"

Kagome was stunned. She knew for a fact she turned in all her assignments. She couldn't have failed those exams. This couldn't be possible. English was her best subject, too! "Nothing's happened. I'm not sure I understand what's going on."

"Neither do I. All I have to say is that you can't slack off, or we _will_ be more strict with you."

XxXxX

"Dude, seriously, what the fuck?" Kagome plopped her stuff down in her study hall.

"I'm guessing you weren't put in honors after all?" Inuyasha asked.

"No! The fucking teacher said I need to get my act together and shit. Now I'm, like, failing. All my assignments weren't turned in and I failed my tests apparently. But I remember turning those things in. I never failed English either. I just don't see how it's possible."

"Sounds like someone hacked into the school's computer," he wondered aloud.

She sighed.

"Hey, don't worry! You're smart! And if you show proof somehow, then they'll let you off."

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

XxXxX

"It looks like that didn't shake her too much… should we try plan B?"

"Sure."

XxXxX

Next Day

XxXxX

"Higurashi!" the science teacher barked.

Inuyasha snickered. "Hope you get into _honors_."

"Shut up…" Kagome muttered as she walked over to the fuming teacher. She was expecting to have "not turned in her work" but she got something completely different.

"Kagome, I'm going to let this one go as a warning, but if you do it again, you'll be expelled from Fukuzatsu."

"I'm sorry, I'll try harder."

"What are you talking about?"

Now she was confused. "What are _you_ talking about?"

"Your desk!"

She was puzzled. Now what the hell was gong on? She had a feeling someone was messing with her.

"Don't play dumb. I had to confiscate eight bags on marijuana you had stashed in your desk."

Yes, someone was definitely messing with her. "There's no way I could've done that! I'm not stupid enough to do it!"

"Don't make up excuses now, young lady. I'm letting you off with a detention for the rest of the week!."

"But I thought you said you were only giving me a warning?"

"I was going to, but you started acting smart."

Kagome swallowed the screams that were climbing up her throat, _'Just deal with it, Kagome. Don't let it get to you_.'

XxXxX

"So what happened now, miss honors student?" Inuyasha teased as Kagome walked back to her seat.

"Nothing."

"Uh oh. Doesn't sound good."

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Not this again… Tell me!"

"No!"

"Yes! Tell me!"

"No!"

"Tell meeeeee!"

"Someone planted drugs in my desk," she said dryly.

"Tell m--what!"

"Yeah. So now we know someone's messing with me. Because you know I wouldn't be stupid enough to put it _there_. So I've got detention for the rest of the week."

The corners of Inuyasha's mouth curved down. "Whenever we find out who this is, I'll be the shit outta them for you."

"Uhm… thanks…" she said. And even though she was trying to ignore it, the more she thought about this foolishness, the more pissed off she was getting.

XxXxX

"Do you think that hit the spot?"

"Not even close."

XxXxX

After the five detentions were served and over with, Kagome felt herself breathe a sigh of relief. The harassment had stopped and all of her friends at Fukuzatsu thought whoever was dong it stopped.

That was, until…

"Kagome," Sango breathed as she shut their door.

"What is it? What's wrong?" She stood up from the sofa.

"They're doing it again."

"Who's doing what?"

"They're harassing you again."

Kagome felt her heart sink into her stomach. "What is it now…?" she groaned.

"Someone's posting your poems all over school."

"…what…?" Kagome couldn't believe it. Her poems were her innermost thoughts, and most of the time she realized her feelings after she'd written them. She only hoped the poem wasn't one of her more recent ones. But how did this person find them? She had them hidden under her bed in a locked diary.

Kagome burst through the doors and ran down to the main hall of the school. As soon as she walked amongst her peers, all with papers in their hands, papers with _her_ words on them, she could hear their whispers. She snatched a paper from one of the pregnant girls.

_(a/n: these are like… extremely crappy poems. They're awful. Okay? Just a warning)_

'_The dizziness of that night_

_Smears over my heart and mind_

_But I can still remember_

_I think I love you…'_

'_After my bloody past_

_After losing trust_

_After losing everything_

_I gained something_

_I gained you.'_

Kagome couldn't read anymore. Whoever did this to her was awful! How could anyone embarrass someone like that? She felt the tears burning in her eyes. This was too much to take. As she ran back up to her room, the laughter of her classmates echoed through the dimness of the dorm hall.

She was gong to overdose. She knew this dizziness was her only friend right now. She covered her face with her hands and ran until she smashed into someone's chest. She didn't look up, she only muttered, "G-gomen…"

"Where do you think _you're_ going?" the person said and grabbed Kagome's upper arms.

"Inuyasha!" she sobbed and wrapped her arms around him tightly as she soaked his t-shirt with tears.

"What's wrong!" he growled and stoked her back.

"They've done it again, Inuyasha! This time they posted my poetry all over school!"

"What! That's _it_! We're going down there and ripping them down!"

"No! I'm not going down there again! They'll laugh at me."

"Then you'll tell them they're not yours!" he grabbed her and was prepared to make whomever pay for what they did to his Kagome.

XxXxX

"So she lied about it, ne?"

"Yeah, and they believed her."

"Pfft. Don't worry, that's not all I had in store."

"Good. Because this is way too much fun."

XxXxX

A/N: Evilness! And I really hate this chapter… definitely not my best. But hey, at least this chapter was kind of long!


	7. Kagome wa Iya na no SONO NI

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha. I do own this story, even though it sucks.

XxXxX

A/N: MAN. I hate this fic! I HATE IT. But the show much go on.

XxXxX

Wait Till I Can Dream

Chapter Seven

Kagome wa Iya na no (Sono Ni)

XxXxX

Everything was fine for the rest few weeks. Nobody had done anything to Kagome for a while, but little did the Inu-tachi know, this pause was really just time to perfect their plan.

"Fuyuki, are you sure you'll be able to pull this one off?"

"I'm positive, Kikyo, I think sometimes you really doubt me. But believe it or not, I have my ways. I always get what I want."

XxXxX

"Aw, don't worry, Inuyasha, I'll be right back. They said they only wanted to talk to me. I don't think they'll really do anything, do you?" Kagome stood at the door.

"…no," he grumbled. "But can't I at least come along? I mean, Sango and Miroku are at the library doing Kamisama-knows-what, and you're going to the administrator's to have a discussion. And I'm going to be here all alone!"

"Are you _scared_?" she taunted. She knew he would never admit to being scared.

"NO! I just hate being alone," he blushed.

"Well I'd let you tag along, but they said I needed to come alone, and they stressed it. I'm actually recovering from that whole dilemma, remember? I don't want to get in any more trouble, no matter if I was doing it or not. Why don't you go down to the library to meet Sango and Miroku?"

"Are you kidding? And go watch them make out? I'm sorry, but I'd rather not be a goosegog."

Kagome laughed. "Fine, fine. You're so stubborn, Inuyasha. Well, like I said, I'll be back in a few!"

"Bye." She walked out the door and Inuyasha sighed. "Even if I _did_ go down to the library, it wouldn't help. I'd still be alone… You wouldn't be there…" he said to himself. Without Kagome, he felt so lonely…

He snapped out of his thoughts when the doorbell rang. "Who the hell…" he muttered as he opened the door, not bothering to look through the peephole.

Fuyuki entered the room, smiling slyly at Inuyasha.

"And just what are _you_ doing here?" Inuyasha barked, no pun intended.

"You know, I don't even know why I'm here myself." She walked over to the counter and observed Kagome's note from the administration office before speaking again. "I just felt a sudden urge to see you."

"Well you've seen me. Now go."

She laughed and twirled a piece of her raven hair. "It's not that easy. Don't you remember a few months back? We were so drawn to each other…"

"I wish I didn't remember."

"You're silly. But I'm feelin like that again. I don't know why…" She slowly walked over towards the hanyou. "Do you feel the same?" Her green eyes met his gold ones. She leaned in towards his body. "I know you do, Inuyasha. You told me you'd always love me even after we weren't together anymore. I now I denied it, but my heart was broken when we split. I told myself I wouldn't care for you anymore, but I still do. I still love you," she said quietly and pressed her body against his.

Inuyasha unknowingly wrapped his arms around her. He was so used to her perfect frame against his broad shoulders; he did it like a reaction. Then he froze.

"Mm? Inuyasha, daijoubu? Don't you -" she lightly pressed her lips against his. "- love me anymore?"

"…feh."

He felt her smiled as she nuzzled his neck. "I remember that 'feh'. You would always use that instead of saying you loved me."

Inuyasha smelled her and felt his own arousal kicking in. He wrapped his arms around her tighter so she'd be closed to him. Everything that he wanted to forget was being brought back to the surface. A few months ago, he broke up with Fuyuki because he didn't want to stay in Fukuzatsu. Those two were always getting into trouble, but once his brother Sesshoumaru showed Inuyasha his fiancée, Rin, Inuyasha realized he too needed to move on with his life. He had truly loved Fuyuki, and it wasn't her fault he broke up with her, so of course he still loved her after all this time. But he felt an awful amount of heartache from leaving her, so he closed himself off to all emotions. He stuffed his memories of her into the back of his head. But now his feelings were brought back and he couldn't get enough of _his_ Fuyuki.

XxXxX

"Inuyasha, they weren't mad, they were proud of -" Kagome's words were cut short when she looked over at Inuyasha, who was laing on the couch and to Kagome's surprise, Fuyuki lying on top of him. Kagome felt tears sting in her eyes as she saw him feeling Fuyuki - all of Fuyuki. Their lips were pressed together so hard it was like the were glued together. Kagome stood there in disbelief for a couple more seconds, which seemed like hours, until Inuyasha practically threw Fuyuki off of him. Bewilderedly, Inuyasha stared at Kagome in shock.

"G-go…" Inuyasha muttered to Fuyuki. She cast a wicked smile Kagome's way before walking out their door.

Kagome closed her eyes and blinked away the tears as she heard Fuyuki's army boots stomp down the hall. Kagome turned her back and started cleaning up the counter so she could make herself something for dinner.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha jumped up and walked behind her as she got out eggs for some fried rice. "What's wrong?"

"What do you think?" she asked dryly.

"Well fuck if I should know! I wouldn't be asking if I already knew!"

"Well _shit_, Inuyasha! I was all excited because the administration was proud of me for my improvement. And I come home to you and that bitch tongue wrestling!"

"Well what the fuck, Kagome? Why would you get angry about that? You don't get mad when Sango and Miroku make out! What I do with girls is my business, my _choice_. SO don't even flip out on me!"

Kagome stood still at the sink, no longer preparing food. Inuyasha could hear her tears dripping in the sink. She wanted him to stop blocking her from behind. She wanted to just run away from it all.

You could tell from Inuyasha's voice that he felt bad for yelling at her. He said, "Kagome… just…agh! Just tell me why you got so upset, will you?"

"No," Kagome whispered stubbornly.

He grabbed her small wrist and spun her around so he could look at her face. "Tell me."

"I don't know why, okay!" She yelled.

"Well _maybe_ you couldn't get so upset over shut that doesn't concern you."

"Well_ maybe_ I love you!"

Inuyasha felt his mouth drop open. He turned his head away so she wouldn't see him blush. "…feh."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Kagome yelled, blushing as well. She felt so stupid. She should've never said that!

Inuyasha gently pulled her into his chest. He wrapped his arms around her. "It means maybe I love you, too."

XxXxX

"Fuyuki! What did you do?"

"I'm sorry, Kikyo. I tried, I really did. I practically hypnotized him back there!"

"You did the complete opposite thing I asked you to do!" Kikyo threw the headphones that connected to the transmitter that got sounds from Inuyasha and Kagome's dorm. "Instead of taking Inuyasha away from Kagome, you made them confess their love for each other!"

"I already said sorry, Kikyo. I thought that would get him for sure," Fuyuki scowled.

"Yeah, well, it didn't! Now what do we do?"

Fuyuki was debating whether or not to go as far as she planned and finally said, "I say I prepare the final plan."

XxXxX

UH OH. Next chapter is someone of a filler. It's just going to be short and sweet! And don't forget FLUFFY!


	8. Kimochi

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha… But I wish I did.

XxXxX

A/N: Phew. I just installed the Sims 2 for my laptop, what a mistake THAT was. It took up WAY too much memory, and it went as slow as my virus infested computer that doesn't even work anymore. So I uninstalled it. I'll just have to put it on my grandparent's computer, like always. :)

**Pre-Chapter Note:** Kimochi means "feeling"… Yeah. Easy. At least, I _think_ it means that. Not 100 sure. Every Heart by BoA (I know you all know what I'm talkin' about) has another name. It's _Minna no Kimochi_. I think that means Everyone's Feelings. Minna means everyone and Minna no means Everyone's … so yeah. 'Cause it's Every Heart, Everyone's Feelings, pretty much sounds the same………………………… yeah.

XxXxX

Wait Till I Can Dream

Chapter 8

Kimochi

XxXxX

"Can't get into the BK Lounge without coups!" Dane Cook's audience laughed.

"I _love_ Dane Cook!" Inuyasha laughed as Dane did impressions of people talking through the Burger King drive through, or should I say, the BK Lounge drive-thru.

Once again, Kagome and Inuyasha were alone. Except this time it was different. The librarian caught Sango and Miroku doing too many PDA's, or Public Displays of Affection. So she assigned them both detention for the night, rearranging the books back into alphabetical order.

Now that their feelings were out in the open, these moments were especially important to Inuyasha and Kagome. Both of them were too stubborn to display their true feelings in front of everyone, so they were starting to encourage Sango and Miroku to get into trouble, just so they could have some alone time.

Inuyasha put his arm around Kagome's shoulder and she leaned into him as he laughed more at the great comedian, Dane Cook. "The pickles, the pickles, and the pickles…" Dane was imitating a woman who spoke to softly into the drive-thru. "Excuse me, ma'am, but are you trying to _molest_ me via drive-thru?"

Inuyasha felt Kagome stiffen at the word "molest". Inuyasha forgot how sensitive Kagome was to anything that had to do with violent sexual activity, or romance in general. Love dies, and Kagome was scared of it. She didn't want to be hurt again. Inuyasha felt her grow uncomfortable as the audience laughed at this joke, so he turned the television off.

"Why'd you turn it off?" The miko looked at the hanyou, acting like it didn't bother her.

"Just because. Hey. Will you finish telling me what al happened to you in your past? I mean," he moved his arm to her waist. "Now that we're closer, and all…"

She considered telling him, and she spoke again. "You should trust me, you know. How could you love someone you don't trust?"

She nodded. "But I never said I didn't trust you. But alright. Let's see." She tried collecting all the pain stained memories that would haunt her forever. "Where did I leave off?"

"You told me you killed your sonofabitch stepfather."

"Okay… Now I need to tell you about my previous boyfriend, Masao. He was one year older than me, and he was the only boy who was nice to me. I felt like I could tell him anything, even about my stepfather. He seemed compassionate and caring towards all the pain I'd been through. Soon we went on a few dates and later he asked me to be his girlfriend. I was the happiest girl in Japan. He was one of those types that all the girls wanted, and he was hard to get. And I felt so lucky to have him.

"We were extremely close and we hung out any chance we got. When we were apart, we were raking up the other one's phone bill. We took things fairly slow until one night not too long ago. I remember we were walking home from a movie until he smiled at me and said we should take a walk through the park. I agreed because going home meant leaving him for the night.

"The park was empty with the exception of a few birds and a kid and a parent in the playground nearby. Masao was moving his arm, and I remember thinking he was going to put it around me like he always did. I was wrong. He pushed me behind a bush and I fell on my back. I was too confused to get up right away. He practically jumped on top of me and he shoved his tongue down my throat. I knew what was happening as soon as he pulled down my skirt. I knew he was planning on raping me," she paused and let Inuyasha wipe a tear off her cheek. "I thought he wouldn't do this because he seemed to care so much about my stepfather and all, but he was no different. Masao had the same look in his green eyes as my late stepfather. I screamed and kicked as he was raping me. I had my purse with me so I took out my pepper-spray and sprayed him. He clutched at his eyes as I made a run for it.

"I ran to my house and he chased after me. Luckily my house wasn't far from the park. But it was so scary. I could feel his eyes on me, his breath on the hairs of my neck as he caught up to me. I stumbled in the front door and locked every lock there was. I snatched a knife and hid. From my hiding place, the pantry, I could hear glass shatter, and I knew he broke a window. I didn't know what he wanted from me! Why would he chase me just for sex?

"He stepped around my house and quickly found me hiding in the pantry. He attacked me again, this time his strength was more powerful. I grabbed the knife and cut him anywhere I could. I could barely see, but I felt the blade dig into his flesh. By now he was screaming in pain, but not dead. I saw police lights shining through the windows, and I thanked God. Apparently the person at the playground called the cops when they heard me screaming. I was so happy I'd been saved, but when the cops barged in, the first thing they saw was Masao lying in a pool of his own blood and me with the bloody knife.

"It was the stepfather problem all over again. They wouldn't listen to my side; All they cared about was that I murdered him. That was the most recent thing outside of this school. They were going to send me to a huge jail, but my mother said it was too harsh, and so they sent me here. But… ever since my boyfriend betrayed me, my only ray of sunshine turned dark. I found it extremely difficult to trust anyone. I gave up on most people…" her voice drifted off as she finished her story. She felt tears dripping down her cheeks. "It's funny how no matter how many times I go over these memories, I cry. It doesn't even upset me that much anymore. I just still find myself in tears. All I know is the frustration of not being believed with never leave me."

Inuyasha looked at her with affection. He felt like crying himself. How could anyone be so cruel? It's plain that these "murders" were self defense. He gathered her in his arms and pressed against her body tightly. "I believe you."

Kagome wasn't crying anymore. She was just sad and she felt empty. Now her screts were drained from her, and she felt like she was weightless - like there was nothing else in her to tell. She put her own arms around Inuyasha and placed her face in the curve of his neck, inhaling his intoxicating scent. His warmness made her feel a little happier, and her breath on his skin made his heart flutter. "… I love you, Kagome." She looked at him with her warm chocolate eyes. He leaned in and captured her lips delicately. It was only an innocent kiss, but it made both of their hearts pound heavily.

"I love you, too," she whispered. "You're the only person who I'm sure loves me… I now you'll never betray me, will you?"

"Never," he said and tasted her lips again. The kiss was over to quickly. He was burning for more from her, but he knew how she was scared by these things. "…Are you okay with this? I don't want to make you uncomfortable."

She smiled. "I'm fine. In fact, this is the total opposite of uncomfortable to me."

He flashed her a dazzling smile. "Good." He wrapped his hands firmly around her hips and she moved her to his neck. He let her crawl into his lap. He gently rubbed his claws in circles on her lower back. She smiled at this and gave him a peck on the lips. He felt a tiny growl of arousal creep up his throat. He covered her mouth with his as he pulled her even closer to him. He showered her mouth with his kisses, loving the taste of her. She was so addicting.

Kagome's heart jumped when he deepened the kiss and licked her bottom lip, not to mention nipping at it slightly. She gladly let him enter. She felt him purr slightly as she pushed her mouth closer to his. He broke off the kiss and moved his mouth to her neck. She felt herself gasp as his fangs lightly ran over her skin. She thought he might mark her, but he was considerate of her feelings and removed himself. He licked behind her ear instead.

Kagome finally caught up with her breath and started feeling odd. She loved Inuyasha and all, and she trust him more than anyone in the world but this was all too much for her. It started out with a few innocent kisses, now it was getting too heavy. "Inuyasha, please… stop…" she said as gently as she could.

He looked at her, puzzled.

"I'm sorry," she said. "It's just… I don't want to go too far. Can we please just take this slow?"

"Yeah… I'm sorry. I should've known."

"Don't be sorry. I told you it was alright. I'm just weird like that."

"You're not weird to feel that way."

"Yes I am."

"Then I guess I'm in love with a weirdo," he said and quickly kissed her. "Let's go get a snack while we wait for the two troublemakers." He took her by the hand and led her out the door. He was the happiest guy in Japan to have a girl like her.

XxXxX

Yep! A short, fluffy chap! La la la… yes. So. That's it. Reviews, please! I'm asking nicely!


	9. Anta no Toki wa Owaru desu

**Disclaimer:** I don't own it! But I do own the plot.

XxXxX

A/N: Yo. Uhmm… Nothing much to say, but I can't believe this fic is coming to an end soon. I'm surprised with all the attention it's gotten… But I guess I'll talk more about that later in the last chapter (aka next week). I'm too distracted cuz I'm watching Utada Hikaru on Utada Hikaru Single Clips Collection vol 3 (UH3+).

**Pre-Chapter Note:** This chapter's name means "Your time is over"… kinda like "Your time is up". Anta no Toki means "Your time" but in very informal terms. "wa ALSKDLSAKJ desu" means "is"… yeah. The random letters can be anything in between them. And Owaru means "over". Mhm. Kinda like Owarinai Yume, by Nanase Aikawa means Neverending Dream. Owarinai means Neverending, since the "nai" at the end is like the negative of the word. So the negative of Owari (owaru), or over/ending, would be never over/never ending. Lol. I think I'm really bad at explaining these things…

XxXxX

Wait Till I Can Dream

Chapter Nine

Anta no Toki wa Owaru Desu.

XxXxX

Kagome's head was spinning. What happened? She opened her eyes to see nothing at all. _'Am I blind?'_ she thought. It was so pitch black, it was like her eyes were closed anyway. He went to rub her eyes, when she noticed her hands weren't able to move. They were behind her, and the more she pulled them towards her, the more the rope around them scratched her. _'Where the hell am I!'_ Her mind screamed. And then she remembered…

XxXxX

_Flashback?_

Inuyasha and Kagome stood outside the giant office that belonged to the administration. Inuyasha just got done drinking his Sprite from the café. He looked at Kagome and said, "I gotta go use the restroom." He let go of her hand as he walked off towards them men's room.

'_It must really suck to have detention on a Friday.'_ Kagome thought as she heard the teachers prattling in the room near her. She checked her wrist watch and saw that her two friends only had two more minutes of detention to go.

She started humming to herself the song that was stuck in her head since yesterday, Hybrid Rainbow by The Pillows. She heard footsteps behind her and smiled. The person was acting like they were trying to sneak up on her. She knew it was Inuyasha trying to scare her. She turned around smiling like she caught him. But it wasn't Inuyasha. Kagome couldn't even see who it was; the person struck her over the head with something rock solid way too fast. Before she knew it, Kagome was out like a light.

_End Flashback?_

XxXxX

As Kagome sat astonished in the room, her eyes started to adjust to the darkness. She noticed one window was open, casting a ray of moonlight into the large room. The room smelled damp, and she could hear someone pacing towards the front of the room. The footsteps sounded like they were heels. The only person she knew that wore heals was…

XxXxX

"Inu_yasha_…!"

The sweat glistened off her skin as she arched her back. But Inuyasha's lustful smile faded. He tried recollecting his thoughts. How did he end up doing _this_?

XxXxX

"I gotta go use the restroom," he said as he let go of her hand.

He just drank that Sprite in, like, five seconds, and now he really needed to take a leak. He didn't like leaving Kagome alone. Ever since she was brutally bullied he didn't like to leave her on her own. He just was a little protective, at least that was an excuse for it.

He zipped up and washed his hands, something that most guys didn't do. But he would feel weird holding his Kagome's hand with unwashed hands. She already felt dirty enough with the things she was accused of, and he didn't want his bathroom hands to add to it.

He opened the men's room door to come face-to-face with Fuyuki.

XxXxX

After that, it was a blank. He felt himself slowly shaking off the spell she obviously put him under. She must've used some sort of aphrodisiac.

She was evil. He wanted to just get up and run off; he wanted to find Kagome. But only his brain was awake from the spell… His body kept pushing into the little wench.

XxXxX

"Kikyo!" Kagome gasped as Kikyo stepped into the beam of moonlight. "Why am I here! What do you want with me?" Kagome flooded her with questions.

"Shut up, you little cunt," she snapped. "You wanna know why you're here? I'll tell you - Because I hate you. You deserve to die!"

"What the _hell_ did I ever do to _you_?"

"You stole my Inu-kun, you whore!"

"That's like the pot calling the kettle black," she laughed. "I _stole_ him, you say? Did you even _have_ him to begin with?"

" I saw the way he was looking at me, bitch! He wanted me! And don't even use that tone with me! Who's the one with the knife here?"

"I don't know… who? I don't have a knife." That was a lie. Kagome always carried a small knife with her; It was strapped to her thigh for self defense purposes. She never knew what would happen considering her crazy past. And even thought it was over, she was glad to still keep it her. "And you don't have a knife."

"Oh, is that so?" Kikyo's hands were now holding a rather large knife. Her fingers traced the edge lightly, and she smiled as it gleamed in the moonlight.

Now Kagome was scared. Kikyo was admiring the knife as she was walking towards her. She tried shifting her hands so she could set herself free, but it was no use. _'Where's Inuyasha!'_

XxXxX

"Fuyuki," Inuyasha gasped. He could feel himself in control again. He could move! He sighed and repeated it. "Fuyuki."

She purred and snuggled against his moist skin. "What is it?" She purred while batting her cat-like eyes.

"We need to stop this," he said while trying to get up, but he felt her arms wrap themselves around his shoulders. She pulled him down and wrapped a bare leg around him.

"Why would you want to stop?" she whispered and dragged her tongue along his neck.

"This isn't right…"

"Why not?" she was good at playing the innocent card.

"Because I don't love you! I love Kagome!"

"Don't you _dare_ speak that witch's name," she hissed. Her voice went from honey-like to a disgusting screech in a millisecond.

"Kagome…" he muttered. It felt like he was forgetting something. "Kagome! I left her alone by the administrator's!" He pried Fuyuki's hands off his penis and quickly got dressed.

"Where do you think you're going!"

"Are you fucking kidding me? You really think I'm believing all this shit? If you weren't planning something, then why would you put me under a spell, hm? Was it so I couldn't get to Kagome?"

Fuyuki planted her hands on her hips. "You can't save her now."

XxXxX

Kagome winced as the blade sliced her arms. Kikyo was shouting curses and hateful words towards her. Kagome' eye brimmed with tears. She had undergone pain before, but nothing like this. Nothing to make her bleed like this.

By now Kagome lost hope in Inuyasha. He was probably off with Fuyuki again. If he was looking for her, he'd already be helping her. But he was no where to be found. One horrifying thought kept popping up into her mind, though…

What if Kikyo had gotten to Inuyasha before Kagome even woke up? What is he was… dead?

She tried throwing that out of her mind, but she wouldn't be surprised. Kikyo was obviously insane, thinking Inuyasha was hers and then blaming everything on Kagome! Kikyo was crazy, and Kagome was sure that by now, Kikyo was just aimlessly slashing away.

Then a miracle happened.

Kagome found the rope around her hands releasing her. It thumped on the ground. _'Kikyo must've cut it without noticing,'_ Kagome thought. She took this momentous minute to quickly rip the small knife from her leg while running it across Kikyo's face, all in one swift movement.

Kikyo paused. She felt her face with her free hand, then looked at the bloody residue on her fingers. She started sobbing. "You ruined my face! You're going to scar me! I'm going to fucking _kill you_ if it's the last thing I do!" Kikyo screamed and charged towards Kagome, who jabbed Kikyo directly in the stomach. Kikyo staggered backwards Kagome pounded the small blade into the former prostitute's legs so she would fall down.

Kikyo tried to sit up, but Kagome's foot was on Kikyo's long raven locks. Kikyo cried out as she felt her scalp being pulled when she tried to sit up. Still standing on her hair, Kagome leaned down to look Kikyo in the eyes.

"You're gonna die, Kikyo. You're gonna die," Kagome said while looked into the brown eyes so much like her own. She drew a line with the tip of blade from Kikyo's nose to her hairline. It was funny how the tables could turn a few minutes. "And there's nothing you can do about it." She quickly thrust the knife in Kikyo's chest and released it once the brown eyes went dull.

Kagome sighed and headed towards where she suspected the door was. She took only a few steps but fell. Her loss of blood hit her like a ten ton weight. She was pulled to the ground from her weakness. She started sobbing salty tears. "I can't believe I did it again… I killed another person! I'm a fucking murderer! And I'm just gonna rot in hell with all of the people who've hurt me! I'm a horrible person…" She started choking on her sobs and turned over so it would stop. She started dragging herself, but it felt like she was swimming in her own blood. The blood loss was too much, and she felt a warm darkness embrace her.

XxXxX

A/N: wow… I'm really sorry if I screwed up while writing. I'm majorly multi tasking right now. I'm trying to sing (in Japanese, like I always do) while looking at the TV screen and writing this. LOL. I'm such a retard.


	10. Yuuzai

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha. Nope. I don't. Nuh uh.

XxXxX

A/N: Thanks to all of you who supported me through this lousy fic. At least I think it's lousy, I guess you guys don't. If you've never read my previous work before, you should **definitely** check it out! YEAH. This story really isn't my best… ha. I think it's far from it. My next fic is pure **crap** but oh well… I finished it so I might as well post it. I hope you'll all check it out. But don't worry because if you get bored with that one, I have a special **surprise** for you all!

**I'll be posting two fics at a time starting next week.**

But don't get used to it. I'm only doing it until my crappy story ends, then it'll be back to the old grind. : )

**Pre-chapter note:** As I said before in the first chapter, "yuuzai" means "guilty". This is the final chapter… so that's why it says final, duh! Ha ha. I'm just teasing.

XxXxX

Wait Till I Can Dream

Chapter Ten/final

Yuuzai - Finale

XxXxX

"Kagome!" Inuyasha cried as he pounded on the door to the gymnasium. The door was locked from the inside and he could barely see through the tinted window. All he could tell was it was pitch dark, silent, and with the faint trace of a blood-like smell. The silence made him tremble… What if…? No, he would not be too late for her. He would never be too late for Kagome. Never him in his life would he fail her.

He put all of his strength into his right hand and thrust it into the safety-glass window. It shattered. He reached in the window, outlined in tiny shards of glass that scraped his arm, and he unlocked the door. He slammed it against the wall, probably so hard that it left a hole where the door handle was.

He sped inside, his blood boiling with anger and fear. His fear started to drop and fade all at the same time. He smelt blood all around him, but he still heard a single heartbeat.

He used his nose to find a trace of Kagome's heavenly scent. He soon found her collapsed by a chair. She had wounds and lacerations all over her. "What happened to you?" he whispered, knowing he wouldn't even hear him if he screamed as loud as he could. He couldn't find his voice anyway. He walked over to her and cradled her in his arms. She didn't even respond to his touch. She was so pale and cold… She felt heavy and lifeless. He could smell her blood seeping onto his hands, a smell that would take eternities to wash away. That's when he smelled something else, something different.

Someone else's blood was around him. He whipped his head around, not caring about the hair that fell in his face, to see Kikyo lying on the ground. Her body was like a mound of trash, all lumped together messily. There was a large knife in her hand. Her hair was wildly spread out on the gym floor, like a puddle of darkness. She had various cuts on her face. There was no heartbeat from her, however.

As he sat there, cradling his angel in his arms, he collected the events that had happened when he wasn't present. Kagome must've been tied to the chair and Kikyo was trying to kill her, that would explain the knife and Kagome's injuries. Why Kikyo would kill her, he didn't know. That bitch was insane to begin with. Kagome somehow got free and killed Kikyo.

"Oh shit…" he whispered as he realized that Kagome had killed someone again. She was already sensitive about the other two - but now this was her third. This one was out of self defense, too; he could see it even though he hadn't been there! "I'll protect you. In the courtroom and everywhere else." He kissed her forehead gently. "I'll protect you…"

"You won't be able to protect her if you're dead!" Fuyuki's hollow voice echoed all around him, making it difficult for him to find where he was using his ears alone. Luckily he could pick up her scent: the scent of their sweat.

"You knew about this this _whole time_!" he turned his head and looked at her as she loomed over him. "You and Kikyo were working together the _whole time_!" he growled in frustration and lay Kagome down as he stood to look Fuyuki in her emerald green eyes, the same eyes that made him sick.

"So? It looks like you fell for it! Even the whole thing about me 'wanting you back'," she cackled. "You're pretty stupid if you actually believed everything. Remember the grades of hers dropping? Us. The drugs in the desk? Us. The poems on the walls? _US!_"

With every word from Fuyuki's infuriating confession, another ounce of hate for her filled Inuyasha's heart.

"If you hurry, you might save her. That is, if you can get through me!" She picked up Kikyo's knife carefully, licking the bloody neatly off of it.

"Feh, no problem, wench!" he cracked his knuckles. They ran towards each other and Fuyuki's smile caught him by surprise, which lowered his guard. She swiftly swung her weapon into his chest and let it there. Now it was Inuyasha's turn to smile. He pulled the knife out, and to Fuyuki's surprise, he did it without wincing. "You forget I'm part _demon_. I don't die as easily as you."

He ran towards her and wrapped his hand around her neck, drawing his other hand back so he could claw through her chest. The bitch would die now…

"Don't kill her, Inuyasha!"

He turned his head around, not letting go of Fuyuki, and stared at Kagome whow as propped up on her cut up elbows. "Kagome!"

She was crying. "I'm so glad you came, Inuyasha. But," she paused and looked at Fuyuki who seemed to be fumbling around in her pockets while struggling for breaths. "Don't kill her. She may be bad, but don't kill her, or you might end up like me."

"End up like you? You didn't do anything, Kagome! I love you so mu--"

Before Kagome's eyes, Inuyasha's body crumpled onto the ground. A small river of blood snaked towards her as the tears started threatening to fall. She saw Fuyuki holding a gun that was pointed in Inuyasha's direction. Fuyuki shot him once more, right in the chest. Blood seeped from his wounds even more.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed and found enough strength to get up and run over to him.

"Served him right, stupid asshole…" Fuyuki muttered.

Kagome stared daggers at her.

"What are you gonna do, girl? Are you gonna murder me like you did Kikyo?" her tone was taunting. "Are you gonna kill me like you did to your step-dad and Masao?"

That was the last straw. Fuyuki and Kikyo had messed with her life long enough, and now they were going to pay. She gripped her small knife and stood up to face her. "Yes, Fuyuki. I _am_ going to kill you."

XxXxX

The jury shuffled back into their seats. Inuyasha gripped Kagome's hand for reassurance. She looked at him with her bandaged face and gave him a weak and unsure smile.

"Has the jury reached a solution?"

"Yes, your honor. For the murders of Kikyo Godaibiachi and Fuyuki Akaze, Higurashi Kagome had been found," the woman gulped. "guilty."

Kagome felt the tears slipping down her cheeks. Inuyasha's grip on her hand tightened. He looked over at her and saw the silvery tears making their way down her face. She grew paler than she already was, making her dark locks stand out.

"Kagome, as punishment we have decided to sent you to Ie no Hannin no Tokyo (a/n: translation: Tokyo's House of Criminals AKA a Jail in Tokyo. Lol. Not real, I made it up). After the murders of your stepfather, your boyfriend Masao, the plot of your mother's death (a/n: I didn't really put much info on that: she drew a picture of her mom that had X's through her eyes just because Kags was mad at her, and her mother and the court took it the wrong way), and now these two, you are now considered a serial killer, and you will be staying in prison for twenty-five to life. Court dimissed."

Kagome stood up and ran towards the doors, sobbing.

XxXxX

Kagome's body shook in Inuyasha's arms. Her shoulders trembled as she cried. The two sat on the stairs outside of the courthouse and people just stared. Everyone today was getting on Inuyasha's nerves. Every single person misunderstood his Kagome. Nobody understood!

"Kagome," he muttered. This was the last time he was going to hold her like this.

"Inuyasha! Don't let them take me! Tell them it's not my fault! You were there! Tell them!" She sobbed into his chest.

"I already tried, Kagome. They won't hear it…"

"Higurashi-san, it's time for you to go," a police lady informed the couple.

Inuyasha looked into her glistening brown eyes. He kissed her full on the lips for a long time and then looked at her as she walked over to where the officer held the cop car's door open. She half waved at him before he said, "Kagome, I'll wait for you forever. I'll never go with another girl. I love you so much… I promise, I'll wait for you."

She sadly smiled slightly at him. "That will never happen. I know you'll move on. Please move on for me. You can't wait forever. You can't even wait till I can dream." She climbed into the car, and she looked at her Inuyasha for the last time. He faded away, and so did her tears, as she closed her eyes.

XxXxX

A/N: I think this story was poopy. : ( Please review anyway, and tell me what you think: )


End file.
